<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Didn't Know You Were Packing That by PHL_Plane_Spotter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038245">I Didn't Know You Were Packing That</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PHL_Plane_Spotter/pseuds/PHL_Plane_Spotter'>PHL_Plane_Spotter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Rebels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Exposure, F/F, G!P Sabine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:26:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PHL_Plane_Spotter/pseuds/PHL_Plane_Spotter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hera catches a glimpse of Sabine, and is surprised by what she sees.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hera Syndulla/Sabine Wren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Didn't Know You Were Packing That</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hera's POV:<br/>I was doing laundry, when I noticed that the bathroom door was opened, against my better judgement, I decided to take a peak inside, and I was shocked by what I saw. I saw Sabine inside, naked while drying herself off after a shower, she was very good looking, but what I saw, caused my jaw to drop, Sabine was drying off her PENIS!! Wait, Sabine has a Penis, that caused me to become very horny. I quickly left for my room, locked the door, ripped off my clothes, and mastrubated while thinking of having Sabine's cock inside of me.</p><p> </p><p>**Time Skip: A Few Months Later**: Still Hera's POV:<br/>It took a while, but I finally had my chance, the boys were away on a mission, that was going to take a few days. After they left, I went into my room, and changed into somethig less comfortable, but way more sexy, and called Sabine to my room. Once she came in, she looked at me, and her jaw dropped, "Hello Sabine." I said in a sexy voice. She came inside of my room, and locked the door. My eyes looked down at her midsection, and sure enough, I could see a bulge in her pants. Once she came up to me, she and I looked at each other, and we kissed. After 90 seconds of passionately making out, we broke for air, and she started stripping. First, she took off her armor, the she removed her pants, leaving her in her body suit, her bulge bigger than ever, God I can't wait to see it. Then she pulled down her suit, leaving her in just a black bra and panties. Then, she walked up to me, and we pushed our bodies into each other, our boobs and waist's rubbing against each other. Alas, I could feel her cock against my body, and I loved it. Then, she reached behind her, and Unclipped her bra, and took it off, her breasts being fully exposed to me. Then, I reached behind me, Unclipped my bra, and removed it, fully exposing my breasts to her, causing a big smile to appear on her face, then I smirked, "On the count of three, we will take off our panties at the same time." She nodded, "3.....2.....1" We both pulled down our panties, and Sabine's cock was revealed to me, I nearly came when I saw it. I then stood up, and instructed het to sit on the bed, wnile I kneeled. Then, I took her fully erect cock into my mouth. God, her cock tasted so good, I couldn't wait for it to be inside of me. After two minute of sucking, I released her cock from my mouth, and we switched spots, I was sitting on my bed, and Sabine was kneeling. Then, I laid down, and I felt Sabine's tounge inside my pussy, I was in heaven. After a while, we stopped, and Sabine joined me on the bed. I turned around, showing my ass to Sabine, "I want your cock right up my ass! She nodded, and lined up her cock with my ass, she Thrusted in. Oh my god, it felt great!! I wanted her to go harder! While my ass was getting plenty of attention, I felt like my cheeks weren't, "Spank me, Love. Spank me like the slut I am!" I shouted in pleasure, she began to spank me, alternating left cheek with the right cheek, and sometimes both cheeks at the same time. After a while, she said, "Hera, I'm close, I'm going to cum soon, I just smiled, "Keep pounding me, I want all of it in my ass!" She kept going, and then she came, all of her love juice going directly into my ass. And then she told me to sit down, and then she got over my knee, her ass rising up in the air, "I want you to spank me the same way I spanked you, spank me like the slut I am." She mimicked me. I obliged, and I started spanking her, alternating cheeks, and sometimes spanking both cheeks at the same time, after her cheeks were nice and red, I stopped, and we laid down next to each other, passionately making out. After we broke, she then took my left nipple into her mouth, sucking my boob. I gently pressed her head into my boob, and gave her a kiss on her forehead. After a while, she stopped, and we fell asleep in each other's arms.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>